


In love and war

by WellFuckYouSir



Series: Letters From Sterek [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Army doctor!Stiles, Human Derek Hale, Love Letters, M/M, architect!Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-16
Updated: 2013-04-16
Packaged: 2017-12-08 16:38:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/763609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WellFuckYouSir/pseuds/WellFuckYouSir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This work is part of a series called Letters from Sterek and it's going to include letters from both Derek and Stiles on different situations and universes, hope you enjoy.</p>
    </blockquote>





	In love and war

**Author's Note:**

> This work is part of a series called Letters from Sterek and it's going to include letters from both Derek and Stiles on different situations and universes, hope you enjoy.

_Hey Derek,_

_Sorry for the delay of this letter but it's been a little bit busy here. I suppose you heard about the bombing in Afghanistan last month, well, don’t worry, I wasn't exactly there but we were needed in that place. It was a bit messy but we solved it and everything was ok for a while, but you know, not really ok since I’m fighting on a war. I couldn't write though, you know how I'm needed more often than not, people here get injured and illnesses are easier to catch._

_So, I'm writing to you know even if I'm not supposed to. It's been an attack near our camp and it'll be on TV soon so I wanted you to know that I'm ok that everything is fine and that I'm not injured, well at least not severely. I'll have a couple of scars, that you won’t like but I promise I'm fine and that I plan on coming home in one piece, for you._

_Anyway I wanted to know how are you doing, here everything is the same so tell me, how's the house going? I want to see it; those pictures that you send are not enough... But they cheer me up anyway. I know you wouldn’t love it here, there aren't buildings, well, there are but not those fancy ones that you like to draw and design. I want to know if you got any project, I don't want you to get bored while I'm not there to entertain you. Well, you still have Scott... just kidding I know you only tolerate him because I've known him forever but hey, it's not like your friends are any better! Remember when Erica hit me when we were still in high school, those were horrible years, dude._   
_By the way, how are they doing? I already knew about Scott and Allison's wedding which was bound to happen, probably predestinated by heaven but what about Boyd and Erica? Had they gotten their heads out of their asses and gotten together? Probably not. Boyd is not going to ask her, because, you know... the guy is... yeah he is Boyd so they are not happening anytime soon, could be a surprise though, you should definitely tell me as soon as it happens so that when I get back I can mock them about being oblivious assholes in love and shut up, I know, I don't need you to remind me of you-know-what, you promised you'll never mention it again. Anyway how's my strawberry blond queen? Has she won anything yet? I'm sure she has, she's smart as hell._

_Also I met someone here, and I felt in love instantly. Oh, don't do that face! I'm not even looking at you and I know what face you are doing. As I was saying I felt in love with the most adorable child I've ever met. He had an infected injury and he spent on the camp a couple of weeks while he was getting better. He taught me tales from his village and draw cute little drawings with the things we had around here. I want a child, Derek. But this discussion is not appropriate for a letter. I really miss home, Beacon Hills and my dad._

_I didn't ask you about him but I suppose he is ok, missing me as much as I miss him and getting busy with his job. I don't blame him but I expect you to be taking care of his diet, I don't want to come back and find him with the cholesterol so as high as a college student. I trust you to do that dude, don't disappoint me._

_There are some nights that I miss when all I had was those panic attacks. They were crushing but now I have nightmares, horrible dreams about the wars, the deaths of all my friends here and about all of you, dying on my hands while I can't do anything to save you. The worst is when it's you._

_But let's change the topic, you wouldn't believe the food I found here, we don't have that many opportunities to eat local food but when we can... it's delicious, man, so good. You wouldn't like it though, so many new foods... Remember that time in France? It was the best dude, the faces you made..._

_I wish you could pay me a visit, well not really because this place is awful but you know, it’d be nice to see you, any of you. I could show you what I do here because even thought you already know that I’m a fucking doctor it’s not the same when you see it by yourself. Remember the first time I saw one of you drawings? Man it was magic, I didn’t know what architects did but those were… I don’t even know._

_Anyway it's time to get back to work, I just had a couple of soldiers enter through the door and I need to take care of that. I'll write again as soon as I can and I'll be expecting your letter so you better write back as soon as you get this big asshole because, I know that if you don't you'll just forget about it and leave it in some random drawer for months. I want to hear about everything that's happening on Beacon Hills and about our friends._

_I miss you, sour wolf!_

_Stiles_

 

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't want to write ily on it because it's a letter that could be read by anyone so I think that Stiles wouldn't write it because of how gay soldiers are treated. idek


End file.
